<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269933">Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feline Lucky? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Natasha is not, Omega Steve Rogers, steve is dying of embarrassment, steve is so innocent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home after a very eventful afternoon with his neighbor.</p><p>Natasha decides to tease him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feline Lucky? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/gifts">Panatlantic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was loads of fun to write. I should do more Marvel works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha was sitting in her living room when Steve comes in and flops onto her lap.</p><p>The female alpha looks down, incredibly amused by the omega in her lap.</p><p>“You were right, he’s hot,” Steve mutters.</p><p>Natasha thinks for a second.</p><p>Who was hot?</p><p>“My neighbor,” Steve explains as though he read her mind.</p><p>Given how close they constantly were, she wouldn’t think it to be unlikely.</p><p>Natasha makes a noise of understanding.</p><p>“So, what did you do?” Natasha questions.</p><p>Steve lets out an embarrassed noise. “I gave him his cat and we….well….you know….”</p><p>“Had sex?” Natasha asks.</p><p>Steve flushes a deep red. “Yes, that.”</p><p>Natasha snorts. “Steve, you are a fully grown man. You can say sex.”</p><p>Steve looks Natasha in the eye. “Then why do you insist on trying to kill everyone that tries to date me?”</p><p>“Just because you’re a fully grown person does not mean I will relinquish my role as your permanent protector,” Natasha declares.</p><p>The corner of Steve’s lips twitches up though he would never admit it.</p><p>The two were very close.</p><p>Many thought they were married but they weren’t.</p><p>They did everything together, whether it be going someplace, or having a mental breakdown because they saw someone really cute and fucked shit up.</p><p>Once, on accident, Steve has been scarred for life when the door to Natasha’s bathroom was open and he saw her in all her glory.</p><p>He couldn’t look her in the eyes for three days after that.</p><p>At one point, they had separate houses but found it stupid since they were always together anyway.</p><p>So they found a nice big house in Malibu and moved in.</p><p>They didn’t regret it.</p><p>It was big, beautiful, and all theirs.</p><p>“Have you spoken to him since?” Natasha asks absentmindedly.</p><p>“No,” Steve’s reluctant answer came.</p><p>“You should.”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Was his dick bigger than mine?”</p><p>“NATASHA ROMANOV!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>